customspyrofandomcom-20200215-history
The Darkness Of Malefor: The New Age
}} |} The Darkness of Malefor: The New Age is the first in the Darkness Trilogy. It is focused of Malefors young life and what happened that made him turn to the darkness and become The Dark Master. However, this story still follows The Legend of Spyro Fanfiction Trilogy meaning that Convexity was the main enemy and took control of Malefor as a child. The Story A red Dragon named Violet is shocked to realise that her son, Malefor, is the first purple Dragon in existance. However, unkown by anyone, whith each purple Dragon born Convexity has the power to gain access into the Dragon realms meaning he could take control of Malefor and use him to bring about all kinds of destruction. After learning fire and ice, Malefor began to realise that none of the guardians trusted him and in his rage he killed his own mother. After he then fleed to the island of Dantes Freezer where an army of trolls attemted to offer Malefor as a sacrifice to the Ice King. After Malefor had discovered the ability to use gems as an energy sauce without having to wait for a long time he managed to freeze the army of trolls on the island. Malefor had always known that there was a Dragon city outside the islands so, after many days, he flew to the city but to his confusion there were no other purple Dragons within the city what so ever. It was at this point that Malefor met the Chroniclor. The Chroniclor told Malefor that he was a legendary purple Dragon that had powers beyond his imagination. Malefor knew that he needed to do good in his life but after he had told the Chroniclor what he had done in the past the two of them both had there doubts. Malefor was then sent to the underground city which all young Dragons were sent for there training, it was also a safe place incase of any attack on the city. Malefor was sent to the five elders who predicted his destiny and to there shock and outrage it was destined that Malefor would lead the world into a new age of shadow. Malefor was never told this but after 9 years of living in the city a new Dragon arrived called Violet. Malefor was twisted to beleve that this Violet possessed the spirit of Malefors mother Violet. When she had refused this Malefor had no option and after dropping her from high in the sky she fell into the burning city to her doom. It was only then that Malefor had realised why Violet was so interested in Malefor, it was because she loved him but he had been so blind by the darkness that he hadn't ever seen it until it was too late. Malefor knew he had no home what so ever, he was a threat and a danger to the Dragon race and was discusted that he still had to live the life of a Dragon. He had then changed his name to The Dark Master and after finding a small tribe of apes, lead by Gaul there king, he had built an army in his new base near the city of Warfang itself. His army had been sent to destroy the city, the islands and even the land of Avalar which was itslef in the realms of his mountain fortress. But one faitfull day Malefor had abbandoned Convexity and his punishment was the remain in the land of the dead until a day would come that he could be freed once more. References Many references from the game series were used in this story. For example, the underground city is the underground city where Spyro and Cynder see the image of Malefor carved into rock on the wall. Also, Avalar being not that far away from the mountain is due to that the Catacombs level is the Mountain fortess after it had collapses as the top of the water fall in Twilight Falls in the top of the mountain after it had collapsed.